Wellbore servicing systems and equipment may include a variety of pumps, which require maintenance over time. With conventional maintenance strategies, such as exception-based and periodic checking, faults which have developed in pumps have to be detected by human experts through physical examination and other off-line tests (e.g. metal wear analysis), for example, during a routine maintenance check-up in order for corrective action to be taken. Faults that go undetected during a regular maintenance check-up may lead to breakdowns and unscheduled shutdown of the wellbore servicing operation. The probability of an unscheduled shutdown increases as the time period between successive maintenance inspections increases. The frequency of performing maintenance, however, maybe limited by availability of man-power and financial resources and, hence, is not easily increased. Some maintenance inspections, such as a valve, plunger, or packing inspection may require stopping the process or even disassembling machinery. In addition, the lost production time (i.e., time “off-line”) may cost as much as, often many times more, than the labor cost involved with such inspections. There is also a possibility that the reassembled machine may fail due to an assembly error or high start-up stresses, for example. Finally, periodically replacing components (e.g., as a part of a routine preventative maintenance program) such as bearings, seals, or valves is costly since the service life of good components may unnecessarily be cut short.
When problems or faults are encountered, for example, if a valve becomes stuck and unable to operate properly and/or to relieve internal pressure then over-pressuring can occur within the wellbore servicing system. In particular, an over-pressure can cause the pressure within one or more components of the wellbore servicing equipment to rapidly increase beyond acceptable tolerances. A rapid increase in internal pressure can cause significant damage to the wellbore servicing equipment and can create a significant health hazard to wellbore servicing equipment operators. As a result of an over-pressure, permanent damage can occur to the wellbore servicing equipment. For example, over-pressure can cause accelerated wear and deterioration to the internal surfaces and seals of one or more pumps. When an over-pressure event occurs the wellbore servicing operations may be suspended until the scope of damage can be assessed and/or the cause can be determined. Conventional devices, systems, and methods are insufficient to monitor the conditions prior to an event. As such, devices, systems, and methods allowing for avoidance of such events can help to avoid over-pressure induced damage to pumps and/or other wellbore servicing equipment and may facilitate extended wellbore up time.